chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Gallagher
The Gallagher was a Sports Utility Vehicle that was manufactured by the Ford Motor Company. It was notable for its aesthetic design which included a wraparound set of windows and a moonroof. It also had an exceptionally strong roll bar along the top of its frame which could take several flips. It was not only used by civilian populations, but also for military applications, especially for transporting VIPs and government officials. They were not used in open combat situations. Description The Gallagher was a recent addition to the production line of Ford. The vehicle was designed on Mars in 3229, but was displayed at the annual Detroit Automotive Show in 3231, gaining favorable reviews by journalists and visitors alike. In 3232, twelve Ford plants on eight different planets, including Earth and Mars, started producing the Gallagher for public consumption. The Gallagher was designed for comfort and stability for its users. The interiors were designed to use multiple patterns of leather on everything ranging from the seats themselves to the dashboard. The dashboard itself comes with holographic touch-sensitive panels that utilize basic hard light projectors to allow the user to use an interface. Traditional touch buttons are also in use for things such as door locks, airbag arming, and the gear shift is also analogue. The basic instrument panel is a combination between video display and holograms, with the former showing things like GPS, status of the vehicle's structure, and RPMs of the engine, but the speedometer, fuel, engine heat, and oil count is rendered in holographic displays. The Gallagher's front lights formed a V-shape that met undeneath the vehicle's grill. It was a very defining feature that makes the SUV stand out. The vehicle seats one driver and six passengers, making a total of seven seats with two rows behind the driver and front passenger. Naturally, these seats can be stowed to make a wider area for storage. For some models of the Gallagher, which are designed for families, the seat count is downgraded to six. The reason for this is because between the two back rows, holographic displays on the walls, floors, and walls create interactive images in which children or passengers can watch movies, television, or play games in ways that can interact with the passenger. Like most legal street vehicles, the Ford Gallagher ran on Internal Combustion, but through using Hydrogen instead of gasoline. The Gallagher could run for approximately three weeks before needing to have its canister refilled at a fuel station. The Gallagher's ICE engine converted Hydrogen to Helium and used the energy that was created in its fusion to power the car. The Helium produced by the process is removed through the refueling process, which is then converted back into Hydrogen through a diffusion process. The Gallagher is not solely used by regular citizens. The SUV is also used by many police forces on as many as thirty worlds around UN-controlled space. The Gallagher is a vehicle that best operates as a heavy pursuit vehicle that can stop large trucks, or can be a pursuit breaker where it is specifically used to stop suspects on the run through mashing its impact frames against the suspect's vehicle. The Gallagher also makes a good K9 unit transport as the seats can be stowed to place the dogs inside. In terms of military, the Gallagher is not used in combat situations due to the structure of the vehicle being unsuited for combat. However, the SUV is used for VIPs and for the Office of Naval Intelligence to move quickly and quietly. Usually modifications will include bulletproof windows, strengthened body, and lights on the roof. Appearances *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Vehicle Category:Human Category:Cars